Forest of Death
by Raven Kuran
Summary: Akane is a newcomer in the village of Hinamizawa. But what will happen once she has learned about its dark secrets and went to a place that she was forbidden to go to? What will her punishment be?


I honestly thought about this story in my head, so I hope you guys like it^^ This is my first story so please have mercy on me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. I only own Akane Ohtori.

**Forest of Death**

"_I'm sorry." A voice had said to me._

"_Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong." But the voice kept on saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again._

_Then out of nowhere, I found myself in a dark forest. I heard laughter this time._

"_Hehe ..." It sounded like a girl being exposed to laughing gas. The laughter had suddenly became more hysterical. "Hehe ... Hehe ...HAHAHAHA!!!"_

_This is starting to become weird. Then I heard footsteps in different places of the forest. This is becoming too weird._

_The laughter seemed to be getting even more hysterical by the second. " HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

_When I've turned around, I saw someone carrying a machete. Then the only things that I could hear were cicadas crying and the blade slashing against flesh._

_I saw my body lying on the ground and the blade...it was smeared in blood...my blood..._

Akane had quickly woken up and was covered in sweat. "Damn...,"that was the only word that she could have said at the time. "No more sugar before going to bed." She made a mental note on that.

**Mid-July,1983**

_I'm Akane Ohtori, I'm 15 years old. It has been two weeks since I've moved to Hinamizawa with my family. My mom wanted to move here, she thought that the city had too many temptations. My dad agreed and he thought that it will give me, my brother and my sister more time to be kids instead of growing up too fast. This is so bogus! I miss Japan, I miss the city life, I miss my old school, but most of all ...I miss my friends._

_Well...at least I've managed to met some new friends in this village._

_Today is my first day in the new school and I'm so nervous. I heard that the school that I'm going to has only one class. Did I forget to mention that we wear different uniforms? The point is that I don't want to be late for my first day of school and I want to walk with my new friends. _

"Come on Hana, Daichi ! You guys don't want to be late for your first day of school." Akane said. " I'd rather walk to school with my friends, thank you very much."implied Daichi . " And I want to be with my friends instead of walking with teenagers."demanded Hana. "Suit yourself, bye Mom, bye Dad" Akane said while running out the door.

_I had finally caught up with my friends._ " Hey, wait up you guys!"Akane said while running to them. "Morning Akane-chan!"said Rena Ryugu. "What's up Akane?" said Keiichi Maebara. " M-morning you two." Akane said, out of breath. It was a peaceful walk, until we heard something...or someone springing out on us. "WHAT"S UP SLOWPOKES!!!" _That right there was Mion Sonozaki. For the record, here twin sister Shion Sonozaki goes to a different school._

"Hey Keiichi-kun, want to touch my soft boobs?"Shion said, trying to tempt Keiichi. "HELL NO!!!"shouted Keiichi. " Oh come on, that is soooo unfair, Keiichi-kun." Keiichi was starting to be in a daze. "Geez Mion... do you have to do this every time we meet up?" pointed out Akane. "What... are you _jealous_?"Mion smirked. Akane blushed wildly, "No!" Rena blushed, " Come on you guys. We're way to young to be talking about these sort of things." Mion laughed, " You're right. Now come on little children, we don't wanna be late for school." _I'm the same freakin' age as you, you damn Pam Anderson wannabe._

_I was so excite when we've entered the school. I was about to enter the classroom, until Keiichi quicky pulled me back._ "WATCH OUT AKANE!!" _From out of the blue, Keiichi had a bucket of water poured down on him._

" Oh, I'm sorry Akane. I didn't suspected you to be coming through the door first, but everything as gone according to plan. Keiichi getting water dumped on him." Satako Hojo laughed."You damn brat! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"He started chasing Satako-chan. "Waaah! Why does Keiichi-kun have to be so mean?!" Satako cried. "I'm mean?! I'm not the one pulling off traps ever single time, you brat!"Keiichi declared. "~Satako crying is sooo cuuute. I'm gonna take you home with me~!" Rena said. _Geez, how did I wined up with such oddball friends? The only sane friends I have are Rika Furude, Shion, and the friends I have back in Tokyo._

"Good morning Akane."said Rika, giving Akane a welcoming smile. "Good morning to you too, Rika-chan."Akane smiled back. "Hey, Akane-chan, are you excited about the upcoming Cotton Drifting Festival next weekend?"Rika asked. "Yes!" said Akane with enthusiasm. " I'm so stoked about the whole event, I can't wait!"

"And plus you guys, we are going to do some club activities during the festival."declared Mion. "And that means I'm gonna kick your butt in everything, Keiichi." "Not a chance, small fry!" said Keiichi. _My life is just full of suprises._

_In the afternoon of the day of the Cotton Drifting Festival, Keiichi-kun as been acting strange._ "Hey Keiichi, why so glum,chum?" Akane asked. "Oh... um... it's nothing." "Come on Keiichi, you can tell me. I'm good at keeping secret."said Akane. "Just between us newcomers?"asked Keiichi. "Sure." Akane assured him.

"Fine...have you heard about the Hinamizawa Dam Construction Mass Murder?" asked Keiichi. Akane's eyes widened, " No...no I haven't..." "Well... there was this incident where this body was dismembered by hatchet or pickaxe into six parts. Head, torso, right and left arm, right leg and left leg."

Akane stared at him with confusion in her eyes. He continued, "After that event, other events started to happen every year immediately following after the day of the Cotton Drifting Festival. Some say it was just mere coincidence, others say it is a curse."

Akane couldn't help but laugh, "HAHA!!! Oh...that was so rich! Nice ghost story, you've almost got me there." "I'm freakin' serious here, Akane! I think something terrible is going to happen!"shouted Keiichi. " Okay, okay, sorry that I've laughed."said Akane, trying to calm herself down. "Hey you guys, what's with all the laughing?" Shion asked. "Oh, hey Shion. It was an inside joke between me and Keiichi."Akane said. "Awww...I wish that you guys can feel me in later."she showed a sheepish smile. "So Keiichi, wanna go check out that temple?"" Sure, let's go."Keiichi and Shion started walking away.

"_Hmm...I wonder those two are up to."_ Akane thought to herself. Without another second to waste, she started to follow them.

While in the forest, Akane saw the temple and four people, two of them must have been Keiichi and Shion. _"What the hell are they doing near that place?"_ she thought to herself. Once Keiichi, Shion, and the other two people had entered the temple, Akane had gotten bored and had decided to head back to the festival in order to see Rika-chan perform in a ceremony.

One day later, at school, Keiichi seemed to be even more shaken up. "Hey Keiichi, what's the matter?" Akane asked. "I...I-I can't talk about it." "Come on, I can keep secrets. Remember? Don't you trust me?" Keiichi sighed, "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the classroom, closing the door behind them.

"What's going on, Keiichi?" asked Akane. "Look...just hear me out and please don't laugh this time."Akane can see that Keiichi was really desperate, "...Okay..." Keiichi took in a deep breath, then he began to speak, " The police called me at my house this morning, they said that Tomitake...""Wait... you lost me here. Who is Tomitake?"Akane had pointed out. "He's this guy I've met a couple of days ago. But the point is that the police called me and told me that he was found dead with claw marks on his throat. And the nurse that he was with had mysteriously disappeared."

Akane's eyes widen like saucer. "So, do you believe me now, Akane?"demanded Keiichi. Akane couldn't say anything at this point,so she just nodded. "Please, Akane, don't tell any of are friends. We can't risk there safety. Do you promise?"Holding up is pinky. Then Akane couldn't help but to make a pinky promise.

Later on after school, Akane was walking home alone. While walking, she saw Rena and Keiichi. Akane was shocked at what she was saw, in Rena's hand was a machete. Then out of nowhere, Rena shouted out the word 'liar'. Akane started running. All she could hear while she was running was that taunting laugh that had once haunted her dreams.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

_A couple of days have passed, and Rika,Satako, and Shion were missing. It turned out that Rika and Satako had been brutally murdered and that their bodies were at the bottom of a deserted well. Shion later was found dead near a hospital, it seemed as if she had jumped off the building and had committed suicide._

_I had arrived at school and I heard some composition. I became really shocked when I've found Keiichi-kun not sitting at his is desk at all. Then I saw Rena in tears. I started walking up to them. _"Why isn't Keiichi-kun here today? Is he sick or something?" Akane asked.

"Akane...K-Keiichi...was found dead this morning..."Mion said. It seemed as if the world that Akane knew had come to an end. "...No..."

"He was found in a trash bag, there were nails in his hands and his body was split open. His freakin' organs were hanging out. There were maggots all over him once someone had found him."

Rena had started to cry even harder. Akane collasped on her chair, tears started swelling up her eyes, causing her vision to become blurry. She put her head on her desk and folded her arms. She began to sob, "No, no, no! NOOO!!! K-KEIICHI-KUN!!!" She had never cried so hard for a person before, especially for a person that she loved.

Today was a living hell for Akane. Now she had lost four dear friends . She decided to walk home alone, until Rena and Mion ran up to her. "Hey, do you mind if we walk up with you, Akane-chan?" Rena asked. " I don't see why not."Akane implied.

While walking in silence, Mion had broke the silence. "Hey, let's take a little detour. This might take our minds off of things." Both Rena and Akane said 'ok'. Now entering the forest, Akane felt uncomfortable, " You guys, I think we should go back."

"Nonsense." Mion said. "But what if we are going the wrong way?" Before she could even receive a response, she was knocked out cold.

Now in the deepest and most darkest part of the forest, Akane had slowly woken up. _"Hey Mion, she is wake."_Rena said. _"Good...now the fun can really begin. Hold her down."_Mion commanded.

_Rena was suddenly holding me down._ "Hey...what is going on?"_ Before got a response, something hard hit against by left leg. _"AAAAAHHH!!!"

_I quickly looked and saw Mion holding up a sledgehammer. I glanced at Rena and Mion. Something was not right. Their eyes...their eyes weren't the eyes I knew...Their eyes were the eyes of demons._

"_You are being punished, Akane." Rena said. _The pain was so intense, tears were rolling down my face. "W-What did I do?! I DID NOTHING WRONG!!!"

_I now feel an intense pain on my right leg. Mion had broken both of my legs now. _"AAAAAHHHH!!! PLEASE STOP!!!"

"_You followed them to the forbidden place." Mion pointed out. " And that is automatically a sin. For that, you must be punished."_

_I became very dizzy, every part of my body felt numb._

"_May I end her misery?"_Rena asked. Then Mion nodded, _"Yes...Oyashiro-sama would have wanted it that way." _She then smiled. _"Hehe...Oyashiro-sama will be quite pleased with us."Rena said, filled with joy,holding a machete._

"_No...Please...No...NOOO!!!"Akane screamed_

_In my last moment, I tried to scream as loud as I could, but not was useless I could hear the cicadas crying now. I could hear Rena and Mion laughing hysterically, that damn taunting laughter._

_The last thing that I would hear in this life time would be the blade hitting against my flesh._

_Everything went black_

_My body was lying on the ground, bloody and lifeless. _

_And there was the blade...smeared in blood...my blood..._

Well I hope you guy had enjoyed this story^^ And please review this.


End file.
